Hope for the Better
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Lily knew that Lysander might not know of her feelings, but it would be soon that something would happen- for better or for worst. ONE-SHOT. For my lovable twin Kaylee/Matsu/Temari (Zellarest). Lily/Lysander


For my angel twin, **Kaylee/Matsu/Awesome-Sauce (Zellarest)**

_It's Lily/Lysander. Because I love you so much! :P_

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was dark and dreary. Lily could almost taste the beginning of summer- but of course, the English weather had decided to pour down onto the unsuspecting Hogwarts students and force them to flee from the grounds to inside the castle- coincidentally where they had wanted to avoid after exams, N.E.W.T.S, and O.W.L.S.

It was hard to say who was more upset about this arrangement; teachers- ("Just when we forced those monsters out," Rose had once heard Professor Lynen say, when she went to ask the teacher about her grade. "Isn't it bad enough that we have to spend nine months of our lives surrounded by them?"), or students ("I left my book outside." Dominique Weasley groaned to her assortment of admirers. "Would one of you darlings go get it for me? Oh- thank you Marco, you're so sweet.").

Lily didn't mind being cooped up indoors, like the rest of her family was complaining about. It gave her time to think, and no one would be out in the corridors, both since it was so near to curfew, and because of the warm fireplaces merrily cackling as the rain and wind sloshed down around the castle. And besides, no one would bother her, not even her cru-

"Ah, Lily. I'm so glad I found you!"

The redhead's heart sank a bit, as she stiffened at the low voice of her secret crush. "Lysander!" She greeted cheerfully, hiding her nervousness behind a mask of happiness and secrets. "I thought you were in the library."

Lysander raised a pale eyebrow (it mystified Lily. When she was younger, she had the boy try and teach her how to raise her eyebrow. Let's just say, Lily could never attempt it without sticking her tongue out and complaining to Lysander, much to the older boy's amusement.), and gave a small grin. "Want me to leave already Lils?" He put a hand over his heart in mock startledness. "I thought you loved me?"

Lily's heart beat faster when the ignorant boy said the last sentence, and in the back of her mind, wondered if she was blushing and if the boy could hear her loud heart pumping. "I do, Lysander. But-"

"But school has ended, Lils. Didn't you realize that? We're free!"

"Until next year," The girl pointed out, watching as the Scamander pout and deflate, his grey-blue eyes shining as he slid an arm around the girl.

"Ah Lily, so innocent. But now, we get to spend all of our time with your cousins!" It was hard to tell with the Scamander twins if they were being truthful or not, but Lily Potter was quite sure that Lysander was lying about spending time with her family.

Years and years of being around the gang tended to make the children A: Love each other so much they were inseparable (Roxanne, Lucy, and Louis) or make them want to get the heck away from one another before they tried to kill each other (everyone else).

"Ha, ha." Lily said sarcastically as she led the other away from the window from which she was standing before. "Very funny. I know you want to spend all your time here."

"Well, Mum doesn't have many books on Muggle Literature." Lysander pointed out, as they passed down one of the moving staircases.

"You could always buy one from the town."

Lysander scratched his pale head and threw back his head and laughed loudly, making Lily's cheeks warm slightly as he gazed at her with something she couldn't identify. "You're so smart, you know that right Lils?"

Lily blushed and muttered something under her breath, but gave a small grin as Lysander waved off some of his admirers who had heard the charming sound.

Lysander might not know her feelings about him, but he still made her feel more special than anyone else she had ever met.

And somehow, Lily knew that it wouldn't be long until something big happened.

She could only hope that it was for the better.


End file.
